


Divertisement

by MercuryWells



Series: Garycato One-Shots [5]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, KVN gets a very brief cameo, M/M, POV Little Cato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells
Summary: Three times Avocato and Gary used the other’s weaknesses to their advantage, and one time Little Cato had enough and pulled one over on both of them.Sequel toDistraction
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Series: Garycato One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Divertisement

Prologue

Little Cato watched from the passenger seat as the familiar streets and buildings of his hometown whipped past. It was strange, being back. After four months away on a remote planet he had almost lost acclimation to the crowded cityscape where he had spent the last half of his childhood. Even meeting with his dad at the spaceport had nearly been sensory overload.

“So, how was the Space Academy?” his dad asked from the driver’s seat, breaking the awkward silence that had stretched on for the last five minutes.

It wasn’t that Little Cato didn’t want to talk to his father. But he really didn’t think life at the academy was as interesting as his parents thought. They had called him every week, asking for updates, and he’d have to reach for anything, literally anything no matter how trivial, that might make for a story.

“It was good,” Little Cato said noncommittally. By “good” he really meant okay, and by “okay” he really meant that he couldn’t wait for it to all be over, as much as he was enjoying it.

“That’s good,” Avocato said. The car drove past the coffee shop Little Cato had worked at in high school. His pops made a point to always order a drink during his shift and tell embarrassing stories to his coworkers. Avocato added, “It’s really good to have you back. We’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Little Cato said automatically. He had been both looking forward to and dreading coming home. He loved his dads to pieces, don’t get him wrong, but they could be a bit much. Also, put the two of them in a room together and you never knew what might happen.

Little Cato understood why his parents had gone stir crazy in the months after he left. They didn’t have many friends outside their small group of Quinn, Tribore, and Hue, and so had put all of their energy into doting on their son. Their family had always been tight-knit. A bit too tight-knit for Little Cato’s taste, but the distance over the last four months had Little Cato longing to spend time with his dads. He hoped they wouldn’t overdo it, but he wasn’t about to hold his breath.

Speaking of his dads, Little Cato said curiously, “I thought pops was supposed to pick me up.”

Avocato gave a small growl. “Your pops plays dirty.”

Little Cato grinned. He knew there was a story there, but he’d have to ask his pops for the full play-by-play. “We already knew that. Man will do anything to win a game of cards.”

“He’s vicious,” Avocato insisted. “He lulls you into a false security with his fake innocence, and then, BAM! You’re on morning chauffeur duty.”

Little Cato rolled his eyes. So that’s what it was. Despite his dad’s ranting he could tell Avocato was simply glad to have his son home. Little Cato wasn’t worried. His dads didn’t really fight. At least, not anymore. Apparently there had been a really bad blowout between the two of them when Little Cato was too young to remember, and then a year of therapy. But as far as Little Cato had seen, things had always been stable between his dads.

“We’re here,” Avocato announced as the car came to a stop, bringing Little Cato out of his thoughts. “Home sweet home.”

“Yeah,” Little Cato said softly, gazing nostalgically through the window at the house he had grown up in. “Home sweet home.”

It had only been five seconds before Gary burst through the front door and ran for the car, shouting for all the neighborhood to hear, “Little Cato! My precious baby!”

 _It’s only for two weeks_ , Little Cato reminded himself. _Nothing you can’t handle_.

\- 1 -

The first disagreement took less than twenty-four hours. And it was over who was going to mow the backyard, of all things. To be fair, they used a mechanical mower, which could be such a pain. Avocato maintained that it was Gary’s turn. Gary asserted that it was Avocato’s turn, and that if they couldn’t come to an accord, why not have Little Cato earn his keep?

Little Cato was not having it. He argued that his presence alone earned his keep. Wasn’t he the light of their lives? They should be grateful he chose to spend his break home with them.

Which was how Avocato came up with the idea that they play cards to settle the dispute. Of course Gary was up for that, a wicked gleam in his eyes. The game they settled on was Spades. They would play a three player free-for-all. The loser would take on the dreaded chore.

Before the game Avocato had taken Little Cato aside and worked out a system of subtle signs to indicate which cards they held. A flick of the left ear meant they had the highest trump card remaining. A twitch of the right ear meant they were going to slough that hand. They worked out further indications where they’d use their tails. All in all there was no way Gary would stand a chance.

The card table and chairs were unfolded and laid out. The three of them each took a side of the square table. As the cards were shuffled and dealt for the first round Gary was all smugness. “I can’t believe you’d choose cards of all things to settle this. I’ve got this in the bag!”

His air of superiority slipped as the game went on. Round after round he watched as Avocato and Little Cato matched their bids perfectly, forcing him to bid over or under. With the negative points piling up he grew suspicious. He eyed the others carefully.

Eventually Gary had seen enough. He narrowed his eyes. “Hold up a minute!” He slapped his cards face down on the table, jostling it, and pointed an accusing finger across the table at Avocato. “I know what your game is.”

He was answered by matching looks of innocence. Avocato said sweetly, “Spades?”

Gary snorted. “You know what I mean. You’re cheating!”

Avocato raised his eyebrows. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gare.”

“Like hell you do! You’re colluding with Little Cato so that I lose!”

Avocato turned in his seat to look at Little Cato. “We’re not colluding. Isn’t that right son?”

Little Cato nodded fervently, then turned wide eyes toward Gary. “We’d _never_ do that!” He tried his best not to smirk at Gary’s look of outrage.

“Scandal!” Gary shouted. “Treachery! Betrayal! My own family leaving me in the cold to die of the elements! What cruelty! What inhumanity–”

“Good thing we aren’t human,” Avocato stated with a grin.

Gary’s mouth dropped open. “So you admit it! You fiend! You villain!”

“Oh come on pick up your cards,” Little Cato groaned. “It’s not like you haven’t done worse.”

Gary said nothing in response, which was all the saying that needed to be done. At the others’ judgemental looks he picked his cards up with a scowl. “You lured me in with cards,” he pouted. “Don’t think I’ll fall for that trick again.”

Needless to say, Gary lost, swearing his revenge.

\- 2 -

“How are the ‘rents treating you?” Ash’s holographic projection asked over the comm. She was a friend Little Cato made during his time at the academy. He liked her. She was smart and kind, but maybe not the most level-headed in an emergency situation. She wasn’t fast to make friends, but those she did make she kept close. Little Cato could relate.

As Little Cato talked with Ash, he lay in his bed, curled up around his favorite stuffed animal, a basketball sized spider he had named Webber he’d had since he was eight. It was a holdover from his spider phase. Every week his pops would take him to the library down the street and he’d insist on picking up at least one book about spiders. He was fascinated by them so much his pops started calling him “Spider Cat.”

Little Cato shrugged, even if he wasn’t sure the gesture would pick up over the comm. “They’ve been alright. Still pretty bad about the PDA, but what can you do?”

“You’re so lucky,” Ash sighed. “Clarence is on his fourth partner.”

“Oh no! What happened to Cataloupe?”

“Who knows?” Ash gave a “what can you do?” face. “They were only together for a year anyway, so it’s not like we got close.”

“Your dad is such a creep,” Little Cato blurted out before he could think better of it. He grimaced. “Sorry. I shouldn’t talk about your dad like that.”

“Oh no he totally is,” Ash said with a wry smile. “But he’s family.”

“Speaking of family–” Little Cato was interrupted by a loud thump from downstairs that rattled the bookshelves and reverberated through his bed. He tilted his head. Was it an intruder?

“Sorry! Didn’t catch that,” Ash said apologetically after a long moment.

“Nothing! I was just going to ask about–”

There was another loud thump, followed by raucous laughter that could be heard through the door and walls. There was no mistaking that laugh. It was his pops. This was followed by a couple short shouts, muffled enough that Little Cato couldn’t make out the worlds.

“Give me a second,” Little Cato said as he set his comm down on the nightstand. “My dads are up to something.”

Ash’s hologram shook her head ruefully on his behalf. “Good luck.”

As soon as Little opened his bedroom door he could hear Avocato yell “Give me the remote!”

“Never!” Gary yelled back. “Wait! No! Not there-here-here-here!” His protests died into a fit of laughter.

Did Little Cato want to know?

He could hear Avocato shout, “You remote hog! We agreed! I get it after an hour!” There was another thump that shook the house. Seriously, what were his parents doing that it sounded like they were about to bring down the house?

“Ahahaha! No fair!” There was a pause and then another series of unrestrained giggles.

With a resigned huff Little Cato made for the stairs. When he finally made it to the living room he saw his dad straddling his pops, fingers dancing across his husband’s sides. Gary was holding the vidscreen remote out of Avocato’s reach. Tears streamed down his face as he fought to catch his breath.

At least they both had their clothes on.

“Stop it!” Gary pleaded.

“Once you hand it over!” Avocato growled playfully. “The tickles will continue until morale improves!”

“No!” Gary wailed as Avocato resumed. “Aha! C’mon! This is torture! Ahahaha!”

“Give me the remote Gare!”

Little Cato cleared his throat loudly. “Some of us are trying to talk to our friends.” That got their attention. Both of them paused to look at Little Cato. “What? Did you forget I was home?” His parents had a trapped look on their faces. Little Cato did not like the implication.

“Were we that loud?” Gary asked breathily.

Little Cato rolled his eyes. “You were shaking the whole house. I’d be surprised if the neighbors didn’t hear you.”

At least his parents had the decency to look contrite.

Gary said, “Sorry about that.”

Avocato looked smugly down at Gary. “So you’ll give me the remote?”

Little Cato sighed. Well at least _Gary_ had the decency.

Gary made a show of how generous he was being. He handed the remote to Avocato with a flourish. “Here you go, babe. Just like I promised.”

They both looked back to Little Cato, who nodded and said, “That’s much better.” He turned to head up the stairs, calling behind his back, “And I better not hear you having sex while I’m here!”

\- 3 -

Little Cato walked into the living room and considered walking right back out. Avocato was splayed out on his stomach on the floor, running his arms in large sweeping motions. Gary was giggling his ass off on the couch, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Avocato moaned, “This carpet is so soffffft. How’s it so soft?”

“Dude you are so high,” Gary tittered from behind his hand. He looked like he thought Avocato was the most entertaining thing he had ever seen.

“‘Mmmmnot,” Avocato slurred. He turned around onto his back and arched it, rubbing the back of his head against the floor, his tail swishing lazily back and forth. “This feels soooo gooood.”

Little Cato could see that his dad’s pupils were completely dilated. He raised an eyebrow. “Do I even want to know?”

“I baked some catnip cookies for your dad, y’know, as an experiment,” Gary explained, as if that made the situation any better, which to Little Cato it did not. He didn’t need to see his dad like this.

Avocato pointed a finger at the ceiling. “Cookies good,” he declared from the floor. “Good cookies. Good.” He turned on his side to stare at Gary, a completely besotted look on his face. “I love you,” he said. Then with a raised voice that was free of inhibition, “I love you Gary Goodspeed, you beautiful, uh–” he paused, blinking slowly as if lost in thought, then shook his head, his eyebrows pulled down in concentration. “Your beautiful piece of ass!”

Gary barked out a harsh laugh. “I love your beautiful ass too, babe!”

“Oh my god I hate you both so much!” Little Cato shrieked before sprinting to his bedroom. Knowing his luck, and even more important, knowing his parents, he gave it fifty-fifty odds that they were about to get frisky.

+1

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to drive you to the spaceport?” Gary said as he fretted over Little Cato. He had insisted the night before on taking an inventory of Little Cato’s luggage to make sure nothing was left behind. “It’s no trouble.”

Little Cato snorted. “Sure. That’s why you hoodwinked dad into picking me up.”

“That was different,” Gary said defensively. “It was early in the morning. You know I’m not a morning person.” He waved his arms. “I could’ve gotten us in an accident! You wouldn’t want that, now would you?”

Avocato shook his head. “What happened to the confident pilot I knew?”

That seemed to rile Gary up somewhat. “Flying a ship in space is nothing like driving a car!” He poked Avocato in the chest. “Nothing!”

Avocato took his husband’s hand, curling it up in his own, and kissed it.

Little Cato sharply said, “And that’s my cue to leave!” He pulled his luggage to the front door, making for his escape.

“Wait!” Gary called out. He strode up to Little Cato with an expectant look.

Little Cato sighed, letting go of his luggage. He opened his arms and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Gary whispered into Avocato’s hair. “I miss having my little Spider Cat running around the house.”

Little Cato did his best to endure his pop’s stifling sentimentality. “Yeah yeah yeah.” He pulled back from the hug with a grin. “Actually I thought about how lonely you and dad will be without me, and I agree. You could use some company. Which is why I invited an old friend to stay a few days with you.”

Avocato tilted his head. “An old friend? Who?”

A rapid fire of loud knocks came from the front door.

“Who did you invite, Little Cato?” Avocato asked warningly.

Little Cato beamed impishly at his dads before he walked over to the door and pulled it open, revealing a familiar floating metal orb.

“Hey besties!” KVN shouted brightly. He flew into the house. “It’s so kind of you to invite me! We haven’t talked in months!”

The look of horror on Little Cato’s dads’ faces was worth all the trials and tribulations of the last two weeks.

“KVN? Nooooooo! How could my own son do this to meeee!” “Son! If you were still living under this roof you would be grounded! You hear me? _Grounded!_ ”


End file.
